There are many different ways to display content on a computing device. For example, content may be displayed in pages, in columns, in tables, and the like. The display may include content that is obtained from an external source (e.g. obtained from a network location). It can be challenging to create a desired layout for the content when it is not known how much data is going to be obtained from the external source.